Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: OK peoples! I finally got the story up, and I must say that I'm very proud of it.... This is a poem/story about Link when he has to be sent back in time, but he refuses, and Zelda MAKES him go back. In the end, both of them remember, but it wasn't necess
1. Default Chapter

Cerena: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! MORE ANGST!!! This is actually a poem/fic, but I'm too lazy to write the story right now, so expect in the next chapter. I love you guys who reviewed my first poem!!! By the way, the form of poetry I use is 'Emphasis', which means that if I continually cut a sentence into several poetry lines, that means I'm emphasizing a particular word or phrase. REVIEW!!!  
  
Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten  
  
By: Crestaria Montanyu  
  
You will never feel my  
Pain.  
You have forgotten   
All.  
You have  
'Chosen'  
Me to remember  
All.  
To remember  
The war,  
the scars,  
The lonliness,  
The blood,  
The tears.  
Promises forgotten.  
The amnesia of friendships.   
Memories erased.  
Foolish girl.  
Don't you know?  
Can't you see?  
No one can live that way.  
I'd live a life of  
Insanity.  
The Hero of Time is not  
Indestructable.  
My soul cannot   
Forever  
Withstand the knowledge  
That I'm the only one  
With these   
Poisoned memories.  
Who will rescue the  
Hero of Time?  
You say you wish you could remember,  
But please.  
Really.  
Face reality;  
Face the truth.  
Some things are just better  
Left  
Forgotten.  
Wouldn't you agree?  
*************************************************************************************************  
Cerena: The story counterpart is next! Just so you know, I have two more angst poems, one angst story/poem,one angst story (It's not REALLY angsty...) and the sequel to "The VERY Dangerous Game of...TRUTH OR DARE!!!", AND... My first Action/Adventure fic! It's called "The Guardians of Hyrule"! Please review.  
  
  
  
  



	2. The long-awaited STORY!!!

erena: My sincerest apoligies to Chica1388, who thought I was copying her work. No, I admit it, I screwed up. There was supposed to be one last line in the poem, but I forgot to put it in. Not only that, but the story is supposed to twist the meaning of this poem into something completely different. Sorry!  
  
Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten part 2  
(Link's POV)  
  
"Link, Link! Wake up!"   
  
Someone shaking me. Is that distress I sense in...her voice? What is there to be distressed about?  
  
I open my eyes, only to close them again.  
  
Too bright!  
  
Yesterday, darkness reigned in Ganondorf's castle.   
  
Today...sunshine, white and pure, streams through the ruins.  
  
I was so used to the darkness...But now it's gone!  
  
"Come on, Link! Wake up!" the female voice once again annoys me.  
  
I try to open my eyes again, but I end up having to shade them with my arm.  
  
I peer through the white mist, waiting patiently for it to clear up.   
  
"Oh, you're not dead." The female -Zelda- sighed with relief.  
  
I groan, and try to sit up. My body aches in more places than I even knew existed.  
  
I feel like I can sleep for another seven years...  
  
"Come on," was all Zelda had to say.  
  
I try to stand up, but I'm too exhausted.  
  
"I'm tired. Can't I sleep some more?" I ask her childishly.  
  
She giggles.  
  
What's so funny? I think I deserve some rest...  
  
"You can sleep later. Or, I guess, earlier...' Zelda's voice sounds so sad...  
  
Cheer up! Ganondorf is gone, and peace has finally returned.  
  
I hesitantly pull my self up, my legs shaking.  
  
Zelda escorts me outside the ruins of Ganondorf's castle.  
  
I look behind me at the formerly evil building, and I smile to myself, returning my view to what's in front of me.  
  
We walk through Hyrule's market place, towards the Temple of Time.  
  
I look around me, happy that the ReDead are gone forever, hopefully.  
  
Villagers are rebuilding their shops or houses, and children are playing with dogs or chasing chickens.  
  
For the first time in seven years, there are smiles exchanged, and happy laughter.  
  
We climb up the first set of steps leading to the entrance of the sacred Temple.  
  
In the background, the peak of Death Mountain is once again surrouned in the snow-white clouds of peace.  
  
I climb up the second set of steps, rushing ahead of Zelda, and I hold the door open for the princess, as a gentleman would do for a lady.  
  
Her eyes linger on me for an instance, and the only word I can find that describes her expression is...wierd.  
  
Her face is twisted in a sad expression, but her eyes are dancing with joy, and yet... hate?  
  
Anger?  
  
Maybe war does that to some people. I don't know...  
  
She walks in, brushing past me.  
  
I hurry to join her at where she stands, at the pedestal where the spiritual stones are resting, wondering why she brought me here.  
  
"Link...I made a mistake..." Zelda begins, that wierd expression still on her face. She took hold of my hands, continuing her speech.  
  
"I took away seven years of your life..that's not right. I'm going to give you your childhood back, Link, I'm going to make things right."  
  
What's so wrong about me staying here? So I lost seven years, big deal!  
  
I'm glad that I missed those seven years. Hiding is not one of my talents, especially when injustice was being done. I probably would've gotten killed if I hadn't slept those seven years...  
  
"You don't have to, Zelda, I'm fine. I don't especially want to go back to the past...It's over. It's done." I sighed.  
  
"I have to, Link, that's what's truly best for us..." Zelda said pleadingly.  
  
Well...  
  
"Alright. I'll go back because I don't want to remember the past. It'll be re-written, so I can forget all of the scars of war.   
  
Zelda looked at me once again with that nerve-fraying look. I could've just ripped it oof her face, it made me feel so uneasy...  
  
"Link...In order for this to work, at least one of us has to remember...So the space-time continuum does not get distorted...and I chose you to remember..." Zelda's face now had an expression of happiness.  
  
She was happy because of the fact that she wouldn't have to remember.  
  
"No. I don't want to remember. There are others who can, who want to. You can remember. Not me, no way." I said through clenched teeth.  
  
I have suffered enough already...  
  
Please, I'm begging you...  
  
Don't leave me all alone, the only one with poisoned memories of that which won't exist...  
  
"Link...It's best that you remember. I...wish I could, but for the sake of Hyrule, you must remember." Zelda lied.  
  
Lied to her hero.  
  
I don't want to remember!  
  
"NO!! I WON'T!! IF YOU WANT TO REMEMBER SO BLOODY MUCH, THEN YOU REMEMBER!!! I REFUSE TO DO IT!!" I exploded.  
  
"Link...calm down. Let us talk about this like sensible adults..." Zelda started.  
  
"BUT I'M NOT AN ADULT!!! I'M NOT, AND I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER!!" I looked at her, loathe in my eyes.  
  
I saved Hyrule for her...  
  
And she curses me.  
  
Please...  
  
Please don't leave me alone...  
  
All alone...  
  
With the grief of all of Hyrule...  
  
You have no idea of what went on while I had to get the spiritual medallions...  
  
Saria...  
  
She was my best friend in the entire world...  
  
And she gave up her life just so she could help me and Hyrule...  
  
She gave up her happy life with the playful Kokiri, traded it for a life of lonliness and abandonment.  
  
You...I...we did that to her....  
  
But...  
  
Please don't abandon me...  
  
"Link... Please...For Hyrule..." I look into Zelda's eyes, and I see...  
  
Nothing.  
  
The space that is supposed to be friendliness....  
  
It's not there...  
  
The part of her that ties her with humanity...  
  
Missing.  
  
She's not my friend.  
  
She's not Zelda.  
  
Have I defeated the greatest evil, only to have it show up in the heart of someone who I thought was my friend?  
  
"No. I won't. I said it a million times, and I'll say it a million times more, I won't remember."  
  
Zelda chuckles, a cold, unfeeling chuckle.  
  
"It's not like you have a choice, you know." Her eyes suddenly glaze over. The expression on her face now is so cold, so icy.  
  
"I'm the Princess of Hyrule. You...are a nobody. Yes...A few people know you are the Hero of Time...But I can make them forget...Make them suffer..." Zelda holds up a ball of purplish magic.   
  
  
I see...  
  
Saria.  
  
Darunia...  
  
Ruto...  
  
Nabooru...  
  
Navi...  
  
Impa...  
  
Rauru...  
  
Malon...  
  
And...  
  
Me.  
  
I stare into Zelda's eyes, shivering.  
  
I whisper, a low, deadly whisper.  
  
"You bring my friends...Any of them...Or anyone innocent for that matter into this...And I swear by this Holy blade that you shall die..."  
  
Zelda smiles, a smug smile.  
  
"So. We go back in time, you remember. Otherwise...They can remember, too."   
  
No...  
  
Nobody wants to remember the grief, the tears, the pain, the lonliness.  
  
Nobody wants to recall the floods, eruptions, earthquakes...  
  
Especially the deaths.  
  
The monsters; the darkness.  
  
I thought I destroyed it...  
  
And yet it lives on.  
  
I walk up to the pedestal where the Master sword used to rest...  
  
But...  
  
I can't do this.  
  
This is injustice.  
  
If I have to remember...  
  
At least my friends won't remember...  
  
But...  
  
"Zelda...Please...Don't make me do this..." I quietly plead, looking for the kind, happy girl I used to know.  
  
"Shutup, and put the damn sword in already" Zelda snaps.  
  
She's gone...  
  
Lost forever.  
  
Where is she?  
  
No one knows...  
  
But if I suffer because of her, she suffers too.  
  
Zelda is standing next to me, raising the ocarina to her lips.  
  
I pretend to stab the sword down, tricking Zelda into playing the Song of Time.  
  
She curses, realizing that it's not working.  
  
While she's looking around, I grab her arms and shoulders, and force her to push the sword down along with me.  
  
The unforgiving stream of time surrounds us, and Zelda screams.  
  
A high, piercing scream of pain.  
  
"No.. I don't want to remember..." She whimpered as we appeared in Hyrule Field seven years ago.  
  
"No..."  
  
I leave her weeping and lamenting about poisoned memories, to go back to the Kokiri Forest, back to my life.  
  
I later realized that she and I didn't have to remember...  
  
The Goddesses would've.  
  
But...  
  
Some things are better left forgotten.  
  
Wouldn't you agree, Princess?  
  
************************************************************************************************  
Cerena: I'm proud of the way this turned out. See? It's actually a lot different from Chica1388's poems. But anyway, what are you still here for? review, then go read Chica1388's work! It's really good, I tell you... And maybe, while you're at it, you could read Tsutae's work, it's really funny... 


End file.
